


A Bond Unbroken

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Teresa finds herself loved.





	A Bond Unbroken

“Do you love her?”

“What?”

“Do. You. Love. Her?”

“Annie...”

“Tell me.”

A pause, silence, then...

“Yes.”

Annie smiles slightly, squeezing her hand. 

“Then go... bring her home.”

Alison sighs.

“It’s... not that easy...”

“Yes it is. Go and bring her home Alison.”

Before Alison can respond, there’s a knock, light and rapid, Teresa’s knock, at the door. Despite herself, she feels her heart-beat pick up. 

“Go.”

Annie prompts quietly. 

Alison rises, shy, nervous even, as she moves to answer the door. 

“Teresa?”

She can’t help the shock in her tone, and she steps back, a hand rising to her mouth even as she moves to draw the girl inside, locking the door tightly as she closes it. She had never thought this might happen. 

“Teresa... what happened?”

“I... I had to leave.”

“I can see that.”

Annie emerges slowly from the other room, drawn by the sound of surprise in Alison’s voice. 

“Alison? Everything...”

She falls silent, her voice dying as she finds herself face to face with Teresa, her eyes widening a little. 

“Teresa...”

“Don’t.”

Teresa’s voice shakes and as one both women step closer, neither quite sure what to do. 

“Please... don’t...”

“He hit you.”

Alison’s voice is soft, but firm.

“He... It was my fault. I told him... about Connie.”

“It’s not your fault...”

Annie speaks up firmly, her touch light on Teresa’s unhurt cheek. Alison moves to take the girl’s hand, squeezing softly. 

“I...”

“You loved him... enough to try...”

Annie prompted gently, sensing more was waiting to come out.

“No. I... I loved him enough to try and hide...”

“What?”

Alison barely hides her confusion.

“I loved... someone else. I... had ideas of someone else...”

“Do we... need to know who?”

Alison asks mildly.

“If... If I wanted to... come home.... to... stay... here... I think I need to tell the... truth.”

“Then... tea?”

“Yes. Please.”

Alison moves away to get the tea, aware of the soft murmur of voices as Annie settles Theresa, tucking her into blankets, even now she knows that Teresa is part of how they came to be together. She wonders, almost idily, if she’s wrong to hope that Annie is not the reason Teresa came back, at least... not alone. 

The two are silent when Alison joins them, pouring the tea for them all, automatically adding sugar and milk for both, handing drinks to each woman before she joins them, settling quietly. 

“So... when you’re ready...”

Annie prompts lightly.

“It... was both of you...”

Teresa glances up at Annie, then Alison. 

“First... first you Alison... you were... so gentle, so... incredibly kind after Connie... and then... around the time that Nick came back... you Annie.” 

Teresa pauses again, then speaks softly.

“You... completely blind-sided me... I didn’t expect... anything. I didn’t... want to... I needed to be... normal...”

“So you ran... to Nick...”

“I did.”

Teresa admits.

“I hid... but I... I couldn’t stand to be touched...”

She pauses, then.

“I... had to leave.”

“So you came... home...”

“Home...”

“Teresa... if you think we’re letting you go back to him...”

“You can stay.”

Annie speaks softly, silencing Alison with a light touch. 

“With us...”

“Will people... wonder?”

Annie laughs softly.

“We haven’t exactly been hiding Teresa...”

Alison smiles slightly, aware she’s blushing a little. 

“You’ve...”

“Been open. Fearless.”

Alison admits, almost smiling.

“Annie... is forceful like that.”

“Alison... is just as wonderfully brave, if quiet...”

Annie adds quietly. 

“You wouldn’t have to hide Teresa... not with us. Not here...”

“But the village...”

“The village... won’t care. They’ve grown used to us... besides... we aren’t the only... people like us.”

“What?”

Alison smiles, noting Boris has settled at Theresa’s feet. 

“We’ll explain later.”


End file.
